


Latte Art

by jeno__candy



Series: Doodles [5]
Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeno__candy/pseuds/jeno__candy
Summary: With their heads in the clouds, Damian and Y/N daydream about their soulmates, not knowing that their soulmate is sitting right there.





	Latte Art

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU where what you write on your skin appears on your soulmate's in the same spot. The words and drawings will slowly fade after a while.

Was it really possible to fall for someone you didn't even know?

Y/N wondered that a lot when it came to the concept of soulmates. You soulmate would  _supposedly_ be the perfect match for you and nobody else would be able to replace them in any way. Wasn't that a bit far-fetched? 

But she was proven completely wrong. Her soulmate was completely one of a kind, and she felt as though there would never be another person exactly like him. With thoughts swirling in her head, Y/N entered the cafe and took a seat. Her eyes raked over the menu sitting in front of her, and she got up and walked over to the counter, ordering herself some tea. 

She glanced outside and noted the way the branches and leaves swayed to the cold breeze outside. It sure was getting cold. Grabbing her drink, Y/N placed some money on the counter and made her way back to her corner table, sitting down and casually scrolling through her smartphone, wondering just how cold it was going to get. The chime of the cafe's bell interrupted her train of thought, and she looked up to see a group of guys piling into the building. Two of them were laughing loudly as the other one tried to calm them down, but it was the last one that Y/N noticed. 

 **Is that _Damian Wayne_** _**?!** _

Great timing, she thought, adjusting herself in her seat and pretending not to notice as the four of them sat at the table across from her.  She continued to drink her tea, trying very hard to ignore the attractive boy sitting just across the way at the next table over. 

-

Damian was a fairly observant person, and Y/N herself was very interesting and always seemed to stand out to Damian, therefore, it made sense that he would notice her as soon as he scanned the cafe. She was sitting off to the side by herself scrolling through her phone with a hot drink sitting on the table. As casually as he could, Damian suggested the empty table in front of her own one-seater table and made sure to sit in her line of sight. 

"Damian?" Dick asked, waving a hand in front of his face. 

He snapped out of his daydream and sent Dick an annoyed look, "What?!" 

"What do you want to drink?"

"I don't care." 

At this, Dick shrugged and ordered something for Damian to drink. 

 

"What the hell is this?" Damian asked, staring down at his drink in confusion. 

"A latte," Tim replied, drinking his coffee. 

"I know  _that_ , but what the hell is  **this**?" He retorted, gesturing to the heart in his latte.

"It's latte art," Dick said, explaining what the purpose of it was. Damian scoffed in response but began to drink it nonetheless. His eyes were trained on Y/N as she drank from her own mug, seemingly at peace as she stared out of the window. The young Wayne put his drink down and made sure to wipe away any excess with a napkin, glancing down to see the latte art had dissipated. He looked back up while bring his drink to his mouth, relishing in the warmth it brought as he admired Y/N again.  _Art indeed_ , he thought. 

-

Y/N sighed in content, the warm liquid filling her with a sense of calm as she relaxed in the cozy corner of the cafe. She glanced at Damian, only to be met with his gorgeous green eyes staring back at her. Flustered, she blushed and averted her gaze to the side, sipping her tea and trying to ignore Damian's gaze on her. She sneaked another glance at him to find he was still staring at her. Shyly, she sent him a small smile, surprised to see that he smiled back at her. Her heart fluttered, but she scolded herself right after. 

 _Stop it_ , she thought. 

Finishing her tea, Y/N sat up and slung her bag over her shoulder. She stretched and stood up, pushing her chair in and making her way past Damian and the other boys. When the other three boys were busy, she took the opportunity to send Damian another smile—much bigger than the last one. He smiled back and sent her a nod of acknowledgment. With a chime of the cafe bell, Y/N exited the warmth of the building and set foot into the crisp air. Shivering, she adjusted her jacket and stuffed her hands into her pockets. Glancing back at Damian one last time, she smiled to herself. 

-

Damian watched longingly as Y/N disappeared down the sidewalk. He tapped his foot as he pondered over his next decision. Fuck it, he thought. Abruptly, he stood up and his chair screeched as he left the table.

"W-Where you going?!" Jason cried out, nearly spilling his drink all over his shirt from the sudden interruption.

"I-I'll be back!" 

And with that, Damian disappeared out of the cafe and down the sidewalk. He jogged hurriedly after Y/N, who was just about to round the corner. 

"Y-Y/N!" 

Frozen in her tracks, Y/N rigidly turned to who had called her name, gaping in shock as Damian stopped in front of her. He looked flustered and maybe a little nervous, but that being said, Y/N was feeling ten times worse. The most popular boy at school was in front of her right now, and she had no fucking clue what he wanted. Gulping, she smiled awkwardly at him and waited for him to speak, not trusting herself to ask why he was here. 

"This may be a little strange—and forgive me, as I'm not very good at this..." Damian started off, licking his lips nervously as he averted his gaze to the side. 

Y/N nodded and waited for him to continue.

"W-Would it be alright if we became...Friends? I understand that I'm not exactly all that friendly with many people, but you seem really interesting and enjoyable to be with...I just-"

"Yes," Y/N breathed out, letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding in. She smiled, "I'd love to be friends, Damian!" 

Damian's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, and he grinned, "Th-That's great! Uh...I mean...Thank you?" 

Y/N laughed, "Would you like to exchange phone numbers?" 

Damian nodded mutely, suddenly feeling very nervous as Y/N told him what her phone number was. He'd never gotten a girl's number before, and to think that the first number he'd get from a girl would be  **Y/N**. What luck! 

-

Damian never really elaborated on the reason he had run off so quickly out of the cafe. His brothers were less than willing to drop the subject altogether, and on any other occasion, the young Wayne would have gotten annoyed at their constant pleas. But he was much too busy getting to know Y/N over text, and it was very enjoyable for both. 

He was, however, feeling a little bit guilty at choosing to get to know Y/N over continuing to speak with his soulmate more. Their conversations were polite and casual, never daring to enter the subtle banter or flirting that would ensue whenever he would chat with his soulmate. There was an obvious difference between the two—Damian didn't know which one he preferred more.

On one hand, Y/N was alluring and charming. She was kind and very polite. Her calm personality was expressed through their various text messages as well, although, she would throw in a cheeky comment here and there. She was a girl of wit and intelligence—possessing both beauty and brains. 

And Damian found that outrageously attractive. 

But on the other hand, his soulmate was cheeky and mischievous. She was often the cause of his many exasperated eye rolls or sighs, but she was also incredibly witty and hilariously sarcastic at times. Her humor was rather crude for "a proper young lady" but Damian didn't care. And while he had no clue what she looked like, or who she was for that matter, he didn't mind it all too much. His soulmate was—in a few words—strange, sarcastic, witty, and cheeky. Not to mention the fact that she may as well be all of his older brothers morphed into one person. 

And that was  _still_   **outrageously attractive**. 

 

 

-

Y/N had come to love the black ink that would often be neatly etched into her skin. They were, quite literally, the markings of her soulmate—as if to say she was his and his alone. This, however, didn't stop her from enjoying her conversations via text message with  _the_ Damian Wayne. He was charming and his comments were rather comic—albeit a bit rough around the edges and borderline  _rude_ , but Y/N had a crass sense of humor of her own. 

Still, this did nothing to stop the guilty feeling gnawing at the back of her mind and the sinking feeling in her stomach whenever she laid eyes on the pink glitter pen sitting in a cup on her desk with her other writing utensils. And she'd hardly spoken to her soulmate these past few days, opting instead to talk to Damian. 

But that wasn't to say she had lost total interest in her own soulmate. Her soulmate was quite the opposite of Damian's seemingly tender and caring nature towards her. Her soulmate was snarky and had a bit of an attitude. He seemed to enjoy pointing out her flaws and teasing her for them. This wasn't offending in the slightest, as Y/N would often do the same and make fun of him in return. He was intelligent, that's for sure, and he had a strange way of complimenting her or showing that he cared—often disguised in the form of his usual insults. It was quite refreshing actually—to meet a boy whose wit and humor rivaled her own. 

-

In a risky and repeatedly proof-read and written text message, Damian Wayne had worked up the courage to actually ask a girl out. 

Well, technically, he did. 

He'd asked whether or not she wanted to study with him, and seeing as all of his brothers would be occupied for the day, he thought it best to make the most of this once in a lifetime opportunity. Quite frankly, he was rather afraid of what her response would be. He didn't know if his pride would be able to take a flat-out rejection. 

But lo and behold, Y/N had accepted and his heart practically leaped into his throat. 

Taking into account that studying with her at school would cause troublesome mayhem, today seemed like the best choice and the very old and unpopular Gotham library seemed to be  _just_ the place to go. It was rather dark and loomed over the streets, and it stood out against the stylish and modern skyscrapers downtown. Besides, many people preferred the newer and modern and libraries, so why not go to the one that nobody ever visited? 

He voiced his reasoning to Y/N, and surprisingly, she felt the same way. She'd joked that she would rather not be mobbed or trampled over when she got to school next Monday. 

-

And so, here he was, waiting rather impatiently outside the library on the stone steps. He was leaning against the marble railing with his arms crossed, donning a slightly more thought out and put together outfit than his standard jeans and loose hoodie. He actually saw to it that he chose his  **very best** pair of black jeans and tossed a white t-shirt and an olive bomber jacket on. Damian glanced down at his pristine white Adidas, and tapped his foot, adjusting his jacket as he waited. Funny enough, his brothers had gotten him his entire outfit, save for the t-shirt he wore. Jason got him the bomber jacket for Christmas last year, and he'd never worn it until today. The jeans came from Tim, and Dick said he "expertly" chose the white Adidas to match his outfit for any occasion. 

And it seemed that the occasion had arrived. 

Y/N showed up around the corner and hurried up the steps, greeting Damian with a shy smile and a wave. 

"Sorry, were you waiting long?"

"Just arrived a few minutes ago," Damian replied coolly. He drank in her appearance and smiled to himself, wondering just how cute somebody could be. She wore her hair down and was wearing skinny jeans and a grey sweatshirt, keeping warm with a cream coloured scarf and a black jacket. He noted the pink Adidas she wore and felt his smile grow wider as he lead her inside. 

"I quite enjoy this library actually," Y/N suddenly commented, smiling up at Damian. "It's old, but I prefer it over the modern ones."

"Why is that?" He asked, leading her to an empty table in the corner. It was dimly lit, and eerily empty and quiet. There was one librarian, sitting behind the desk staring at an old computer screen. 

"It's very...Cozy?" 

Damian sent her a funny look. 

Y/N laughed, "I mean...It's very peaceful. Rather creepy, some might say...But I find it calming." 

He chuckled in response. 

-

Studying was going very well, and Damian was happy to help Y/N with practically whatever she needed. Hell, he pretended to struggle at a few things just to get her to get up from her seat across the table to lean in and read his worksheet. He scribbled down his answers to the math problems and glanced up to see Y/N tapping her pencil on the table and reading over a paragraph of what seemed to be an excerpt from a book—English reading comprehension questions. He smiled and looked back down, continuing his own work and missing the fact that Y/N had pulled out a pink glitter pen and was currently writing something on a sheet of paper—the title, presumably, of her question sheet for her homework. 

Y/N, however, noticed that Damian had a plethora of black ink pens in his own pencil case that lay open on the table. She cracked a tiny smile, being reminded of her own soulmate's fondness for black pens and nothing more. Remarkably, Damian's handwriting was reminiscent of her soulmate's. 

She stretched in her seat and reached down to grab her water bottle, taking a sip and watching Damian work diligently on his math equations. 

-

"Can I ask you a question?" Damian suddenly said, looking up from his own English homework. 

"Go for it," Y/N replied, shrugging and sending him an encouraging nod. Damian chewed on his bottom lip, wondering whether or not it would be okay to ask what he was about to say next. 

But he was curious. 

"D-Do you have a soulmate?" 

Y/N looked at him in surprise and blushed a little, feeling flustered by his sudden interest in soulmates. 

"I apologize. You don't have to answer-"

"I-I do...Actually. I haven't met him, but he's rather amusing to talk to," Y/N replied, smiling softly. "Do you?"

With a slight blush, Damian bit his lip and nodded, "She's quite something..." 

"Tell me about her." 

-

And so, the two of them had abandoned their school work for a more intriguing discussion on the topic of soulmates. It turns out, they shared the same ideas of the entire concept, but both came to accept it as they continued talking to their respective partners. 

Y/N's soulmate seemed rather undeserving of somebody as amazing as Y/N—at least, in Damian's opinion. I mean, who the hell makes fun of their soulmate? But she'd assured him that it was playful banter between the two. Even so, Damian couldn't help but feel a little jealous and a little protective. 

Damian's soulmate seemed to be a good match for him—in Y/N's opinion anyway. From what she was told, his soulmate was a sarcastic spitfire that could cause Damian to react in ways that most people wouldn't even be able to imagine. Y/N herself had only seen Damian smile or frown unless his usually stoic face counted as an expression. It would be quite a sight to behold—the great Damian Wayne incredibly flustered and tomato-red in the face, or him laughing or snickering or chuckling. He would laugh sometimes when he was with Y/N, but Y/N wanted to see him in full-blown laughter. 

He was undeniably polite and kind to her, but from what Y/N gathered, there was a special side of him that he saved for his soulmate, and for his soulmate alone. 

-

The hangout ended uneventfully, but Damian was pretty happy with how it ended up. The soulmate discussion sparked more than just interest for Y/N. It sparked the idea that maybe he might try and meet his soulmate. He would very much like to finally meet the girl on the other side, so to speak. 

He came home to Dick sitting on the couch, lounging casually in some sweats and a t-shirt, sipping on something in a mug. Dick greeted Damian would a nod, but almost did a double-take at his younger brother's appearance. 

"Woah...Hold it! What are you wearing?" Dick asked, raising a very curious eyebrow. 

Damian shrugged, "Can I not wear what I want?" 

"You don't normally dress like that," Dick pointed out. "Where were you?"

"Out."

"Where?"

"Studying."

"Couldn't you have done that in your room? Oh, hold up! You went out with a girl!" 

Damian's eyes widened, and he felt his face get hot as he rushed towards the stairs, hoping to avoid Dick continuing his line of inquiry. But Dick was quick and blocked his way, crossing his arms and smirking down at the younger boy. 

"You're going to tell me every last detail."

"Like hell I am, Grayson!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the characters (they belong to DC Comics) but the plot and storyline is mine! Copyright is not intended. This is for entertainment purposes only! Enjoy! :)


End file.
